ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Grace Lee Whitney
Episode Reference I don't believe Grace was in "What are Little Girls made of"? Correct? Should her reference to that episode be removed? Rustyblue 23:17, 15 August 2006 (UTC) Broadway Does anyone have a source for her Broadway appearance in "Top Banana"? Here's the link for that show at the IBDb, and there's no mention of her in the cast of that production whatsoever. -- Renegade54 19:06, 24 May 2007 (UTC) Sources for claims? Do the claims about drugs, sexual assault, and (and this is the one I am most dubious about) prostitution come from her autobiography? If not what is the source? 06:04, 31 December 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, I also would like to see the source on the prostitution claims. --Fleurdelista 05:40, 25 January 2009 (UTC) ::The reference to prostitution should be eliminated if it lacks a credible source. Don't forget to bring a lawyer. :::Drug addiction is mentioned in both William Shatner's book on Star Trek, as well as in Inside Star Trek by Justman and Solow. Shatner's book mentions the sexual assaults, Justman/Solow's book mentions prostitution. ::::I cannot find any reference to Grace Lee Whitney and prostitution in Justman/Solow's book (Inside Star Trek, Pocket Books 1996, ISBN 0-671-89628-8) as claimed above. Alcoholism and pill addiction are mentioned on page 243. On which page is the supposed prostitution reference? --Rosenzweig 21:57, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Kind of nasty anyway -- if anyone does bring a lawyer, how do we prove Justman/Solow (or any author) know exactly how she spent her free time? This is a nasty smear against the good name of a real living person. -- Captain MKB 19:03, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :::For all of you kids who were apparently still in diapers, the story of Grace Lee Whitney's substance abuse and prostitution was in an issue of TV Guide in the 1970's. We believe this revelation was part of the reason why her appearance on Star Trek 3, "The Search for Spock" was limited to watching the damaged Enterprise through the window as it returned to Starbase. Reading is fundimental. You can learn a lot by spending more time reading than commenting online about things which obviously have not been researched... thus being afraid of your shadows rather than going to the trouble to find those many articles published on this subject... among others. There were publications and books before the internet. The world did not begin with the internet. All of these references and publications can be found if you look for them. TV Guide had quite a few articles about Star Trek back in the 1970's including some very revealing animosities between the original cast actors and their feelings about being edged out of scenes by Shatner's ego problems at the time. TV Guide was a common household item in the majority of homes in the 70's and 80's... before cable TV was much more than a few movie channels. You can also learn a lot about the series in Shatner's book, "Star Trek Memories." One story published, told about Shatner being out of work and broken up with his wife... ending up living in his camper, nearly destitute for months after the series was canceled. He never realized that millions of fans would have gladly come to his aid. I believe Shatner was the one who told this story... in either his book or TV Guide during the same timeframe. Even though the internet youth never read these articles, the original Star Trek fans did read them. It is no secret to Grace because she was interviewed for some of those articles, including the fact that she was let go from the show because of her significant substance abuse by her own admission in these articles and those who worked with her. The substance abuse was the reason for the firing... not the result of the firing (although it didn't help)... per her own admission in these articles. She struggled with addictions for over 10 years and admitted in these articles that she had resorted to prostitution to support those habits. She was still struggling with these addictions while being interviewed. Fans were stunned and saddened by the revelation as to how far she had fallen. Many people in the 60's developed problems with drugs and alcohol because of the style of that era. Some, spent their entire lives fighting those addictions and were never able to recover. Grace did manage to fight those addictions after more than a decade... and perhaps it was the revelation of those articles which shocked the fan community, that brought about her finally turning her life around. I'm sure she would rather have those articles disappear... (Many of us collected those TV guide issues on Star Trek articles) but I think it was the catalyst which enabled her to learn how to start respecting herself when she finally realized how far she had fallen. It is not a smear against someone's name when they were the source which admitted to this in the first place. It is just a sad fact of life 13:20, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :That all may be so. But someone claimed above that "Justman/Solow's book mentions prostitution", when in fact it does not. If you want to use any of these TV Guide articles (that are mentioned in this discussion by you for the first time) you mention as a source, please cite them properly. --Rosenzweig 00:53, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Appearance in Voyager Surely her appearance in the Voyager episode Flashback deserves more than a bullet point? :All of her appearances are bullet points, as that portion of the article is a list. If you have additional information about her appearance in the episode, feel free to add it to the text of the article.--31dot 20:17, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Changed Credit to Excelsior Communications Officer in Star Trek VI. I have Laser Disc and VHS releases of Star Trek VI. They credit her as "Excelsior Communications Officer", so I put originally credited as "Excelsior Communications Officer" I don't know if they revised this later releases or not. but also they never mentioned her by name in the Star Trek VI film. In Correct 19:09, March 23, 2012 (UTC)